


The Healing Touch

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016, Castiel's baby is sick, Dean asks Castiel out, Dean is attracted to Castiel, Doctor Dean, Doctor Gabriel, Feeling is Mutual, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel plays matchmaker, M/M, Nurse Charlie Bradbury, Professor Castiel, Shy Castiel, Sick Character, Single Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel's baby Emily is sick, and the fever isn't breaking.  After the baby's pediatrician directs him to take her to the ER, he runs into the charismatic and handsome Doctor Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The virus the baby has in this story is one that practically every baby I've ever known, including both of my own girls end up having at least once in their early years. Both of my kids had it twice. It was unpleasant, both for them and for me who had to stay up for days on end monitoring the fevers. Multiple ER trips, medication, cool baths, etc. is very exhausting. This is a very real virus, and in some cases can be fatal if not monitored properly or treated.
> 
> Here is a brief description of the virus:
> 
> **Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV)** is a virus that causes infections of the lungs and respiratory tract. It's so common that most children have been infected with the virus by age 2. Respiratory syncytial (sin-SISH-ul) virus can also infect adults.
> 
> In adults and older, healthy children, the symptoms of respiratory syncytial virus are mild and typically mimic the common cold. Self-care measures are usually all that's needed to relieve any discomfort.
> 
> Infection with respiratory syncytial virus can be severe in some cases, especially in premature babies and infants with underlying health conditions. RSV can also become serious in older adults, adults with heart and lung diseases, or anyone with a very weak immune system (immunocompromised).
> 
> The treatment they use on little Emily here is essentially what they did for my own children. My older daughter had a febrile seizure during one bout of RSV that scared the ever loving crap out of me. Her fever had gone down after I'd given her some Motrin, and then suddenly spiked in under 20 minutes, triggering the seizure. The hospital was unable to get her fever to drop below 103.5, even with the Tylenol suppositories and alternating the Motrin and Tylenol. THAT'S how bad the virus was. I genuinely thought I was going to lose my little girl. She was about 16 months old at the time. 
> 
> Here is a little information on febrile seizures, for those unfamiliar with them:
> 
> A febrile seizure is a convulsion in a child that may be caused by a spike in body temperature, often from an infection. Your child's having a febrile seizure can be alarming, and the few minutes it lasts can seem like an eternity.
> 
> **Febrile seizures** represent a unique response of a child's brain to fever, usually the first day of a fever. Fortunately, they're usually harmless and typically don't indicate an ongoing problem. You can help by keeping your child safe during a febrile seizure and by comforting him or her afterward.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1481671937.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

**_Day 24: Dealing with Children_ **

 

“Please, sweetheart, stop crying.”  Castiel was near tears himself as he continued to pace the waiting room with his infant daughter in his arms.  He’d fed her, changed her diaper, given her liquid Tylenol, but nothing was making the baby girl stop crying.  He could hear the congestion in her chest and the wet sound of her coughing scared him something terrible every time he heard it.  For the last 10 minutes he’d been pacing back and forth, bouncing her lightly as he waited for a doctor to see her.  A quick call to her doctor had landed them here at the hospital.  Doctor Mills had been concerned about the 6 month old’s high fever and the fact that he couldn’t get it to drop, so she’d sent him straight to the ER.  The lobby was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night, the only other person still waiting was a man that had accidentally cut into his hand while slicing limes for Margaritas.  He was drunk, otherwise he wouldn’t be babbling happily to the woman sitting with him.  Castiel was unconcerned with them though, all he cared about was his baby.

 

“Mr. Novak?”

 

He turned to see one of the nurses motioning to him.  Grabbing Emmy’s diaper bag and blanket, he hurried over to her.

 

“I’m sorry we made you wait but there wasn’t an available room until now.  Come in here and we’ll get her weighed and check her vitals.”  She directed him into a room and had him sit down.  He turned Emmy around in his lap which just made the baby scream even louder.  The nurse was gentle but quick in her assessment.

 

“Her fever was how high the last time you took it?”  She asked.

 

“103.5.”  He replied.  Her expression was grim as she wrote that down.

 

“And you gave her what medicine and when?”

 

He rattled off the dosage of Tylenol that he had given her and watched her write that down too.

 

“Well, the fever is climbing.  It’s 104 now.  We’re going to get her feeling better as quickly as possible.  Come with me, we have a bed available now.”  She took the diaper bag from him so he could focus on Emmy who had screamed herself nearly hoarse by then and walked him back into the ER.  He’d been mistaken earlier.  It was much busier than he’d thought.  Every room was full and there were doctors and nurses bustling about, trying to care for as many people as they could, as quickly as they could.  The nurse directed him to the only empty room where he sat down in one of the chairs rather than lay on the bed.

 

“The doctor will be with you in just a minute.  In the meantime I’m going to give her some Motrin.  Alternating between Tylenol and Motrin usually brings a fever down when just giving one or the other alone will not.”  She explained as she persuaded the baby to accept the dropper of medicine.  Castiel was already to the point of losing his mind from exhaustion but he couldn’t relax, not until his little Emmy was better.  The nurse gave a sympathetic smile before leaving him alone.  He tried again to get his daughter to take her bottle but that led to her vomiting everywhere.  His reflexes were good enough that he had managed to turn her so it landed on the floor rather than on her sleeper or worse, on him.  The smell was disgusting, and he realized the milk he’d given her earlier that evening had curdled in her stomach.  Just as he was ready to dissolve into tears of his own, he caught a flash of white entering the room.

 

“Whoa, someone’s not feeling well, are they?”  A deep voice asked.  Castiel looked up to see the doctor standing there, a look of concern on his face.  “Why don’t you bring her over here and I’ll see what I can do to get your little princess feeling better.”

 

Castiel stood up, careful to avoid the puke on the floor and carried his daughter over to the bed. 

 

“I’m Doctor Winchester.  This is Emily Novak, am I right?” 

 

“Yes, I call her Emmy.”  Castiel replied.  He could hear the exhaustion in his own voice but at that point he didn’t care.  There would be time for sleep later, after Emmy was better.

 

“Emmy.  I like that.”  Doctor Winchester gently pried the squirming infant from her father’s arms and motioned for Castiel to sit on the bed.  He did, and then proceeded to watch in fascination as the doctor charmed his little girl so much that she stopped crying and actually smiled as he made faces and cooed to her, all while listening with his stethoscope to her heart and lungs, and checked her temperature again via her ear.

 

“Motrin’s kicking in.  We’re down to 103 even, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”  He cooed.  Emmy smiled wide, showing off her only 2 teeth.  Her little cheeks, normally rosy were even more so, filled with broken capillaries from the fever, but she looked absolutely adorable as she stared up at the doctor with wide, blue eyes.

 

“Do you know what it is?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Without a culture, no, but at this time of year it’s actually pretty normal for little ones to get sick.  Is she in daycare?”  The doctor looked over at him and Castiel just then realized how attractive the man really was.  He nodded.

 

“Yes, she’s in a campus daycare while I’m at work.  Monday through Friday.”

 

“Campus?  You’re a student?”  Doctor Winchester asked.

 

“No, I’m a professor at the university.”  Castiel replied.

 

“Ah.  I actually see a lot of kids come in from daycares once winter sets in.  Listening to her respiratory sounds and seeing the symptoms, it’s safe to say she’s fighting a strain of the RSV virus.  It’s tough on the little ones, but even more so on babies.  She’s congested, I’m going to write a prescription for a cough medicine to deal with that, or you can just get some Dimetapp, it works better than some over the counter medicines.  We’re going to monitor this fever for a while to make sure it continues to drop.  If it doesn’t, we’re going to move to Tylenol suppositories.  Those are never fun though, even if they usually work.”  The doctor smiled at the baby who was now cooing to him and she smiled back.  “You’re going to lay down here with your daddy for a little while and try to get some sleep, little lady.  You have to give him a break, he needs some sleep too.”  He swirled a finger over her belly which made her giggle.  Still smiling at her, he handed her back to her father.

 

“Kick back, let her lay on your chest.  I’ll put the sides up so she doesn’t fall out.  Get a few minutes of sleep, I know you need it.  I’ll be back to check on her in about 30 minutes.”

 

“Thank you.”  Castiel couldn’t hide his relief as he laid back in the bed and settled Emmy on his chest.  She was whining again but yawning.  He fished her pacifier out of his pocket, something she only ever wanted when she wasn’t feeling well, and popped it in her mouth.  As the doctor lifted the guard rails on the bed, both father and daughter’s eyelids grew heavy.  He smiled fondly at them both before leaving the room.

 

“He’s a handsome one, isn’t he?”  Charlie was on him the moment he had slid the glass door shut.  Little Emmy needed quiet if she was going to actually stay asleep for her dad.

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”  He tried to move around her, there were 2 more kids he had to see still, but she was persistent and followed.

 

“Don’t you even try that game with me, Dean.  I may be a lesbian, but even I’m not blind.  That baby’s dad is a total babe.” 

 

Dean stopped to make notes in the chart for Emily, glancing up with a frown of annoyance on his face.

 

“So?  I’m sure there’s a mom in the picture.  Or even another dad.”

 

“Nope.  Single dad.”  She replied.

 

“Charlie, you really have to stop being so nosey.”  He chastised.

 

“Never.  He’s handsome, admit it.”  She pressed.  He shot her a dirty look before closing the file and moving on to the next one.  An 8 year old that had possibly broken his finger.  That should go quickly enough, he thought.  He started for the bay where the little boy was waiting but Charlie was still following.

 

“Don’t you have something better to do?”  He complained.

 

“I’m on lunch.  There’s nothing I love more than harassing my favorite doctor.”  She smiled cheerfully and he snorted, rolling his eyes as he reached the right bay.  Pulling back the curtain he stepped inside.  Time for small talk was over.  Now he had to take care of his patients.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Emily fussed and whined a bit before her eyes finally slid shut and she fell into a fitful sleep.  Castiel closed his own eyes and fell into a light sleep, his arms holding his baby close as a part of him listened for any changes in her breathing.  A nurse, a woman with bright red hair stopped in to check on them briefly before leaving again.  He had no idea how much time had passed when he felt Emily shaking in his arms.  His eyes snapped open and he jerked into a sitting position as he realized she was not just shaking but seizing. 

 

“Help!  Someone!  Help!”  He screamed.  His eyes, blurred with tears were making it impossible to find the button to call for someone and the door was closed.  He lurched up from the bed and staggered to the door.

 

“Help!  Someone!  Please!”  He screamed again as he threw the door open.  The nurse from earlier came running along with another one, and then Doctor Winchester.

 

“She’s seizing!”  The nurse said as she pulled Emily from his arms and rushed her to the bed.  Castiel watched in horror as his baby was laid out on the bed and everyone started working on her.

 

“Fever spiked.”  The doctor said as he shined a light in the baby’s eyes.

 

“Gotta get her temp down.”  The other nurse said.  It felt like forever but his daughter’s shaking finally stopped as they continued to work on her.  He was numb, arms wrapped around himself as he tried to will his body to stop shaking.

 

“Mr. Novak?”

 

His eyes were wide, still locked on his child until someone touched his shoulder.  He looked up to see Doctor Winchester standing in front of him.

 

“Emily?”

 

“She’s ok.  Her fever spiked.  This was a febrile seizure.  I’m glad that if she was going to have one, she had it here, where we can care for her.  We’re going to get her fever down and admit her.  She has a double ear infection on top of the virus.  I’m ordering the suppository now and we’ll get her feeling better.  Is there someone you would like us to call for you?  Her mother?  Another family member?”  The doctor asked.

 

“N-no, her…I’m not married.”  Castiel was still trembling as the hand on his shoulder tightened slightly.

 

“You don’t have to be married for her mom to want to know.”  Doctor Winchester said, careful to keep his tone gentle.  Castiel shook his head, clearing it of his current shock as much as he could.

 

“No, I used a surrogate.  It’s just myself and Emily.”

 

“Well, is there someone else you would like for us to contact?  Someone that can offer you some support?” 

 

“I’ll call my brother.  Thank you.  You’re sure she’s going to be ok?”  Castiel looked up at the doctor, taking a small bit of comfort in the man’s warm smile.

 

“She’s going to be ok.  Febrile seizures don’t leave lasting damage, but we need to get this fever under control, which is why I’m admitting her.  Her fever spiked.  I’ve had it being monitored and it was down to 102.5 on the last check.  It spiked quickly which is what triggered the seizure.”  The doctor dropped his hand but his smile remained.  “Why don’t you go ahead and call your brother and we’ll get the princess set up with an IV drip and the suppository.”

 

Castiel was numb as he pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed his brother’s number.

 

“Cassie?  Everything ok?”  His brother answered on the 2nd ring and Castiel could hear the concern in his voice.  He realized how late it was and that the late hour probably had him alarmed.

 

“Well, not really.  I’m at the hospital.  Emmy is sick and they’re admitting her.  Gabe, s-she just had a seizure.  Scared the ever loving crap out of me.”

 

“Sick?  How sick is she?  What hospital?”  Gabe was moving on the other end of the line, no doubt getting dressed to head up to see them.

 

“St. Francis.  We’re in the ER right now but they’re moving her up, I assume to the pediatric ward.”  Castiel replied.

 

“I’ll be there in an hour.  You sit tight and I’ll text you when I’m there.”  Gabe said.

 

“Ok.  Drive safe.”  Castiel hung up and watched as Doctor Winchester gave instructions to the nurses, one of which was getting the IV into his baby.  She was laying there, a dazed look on her face, not even reacting to the needle that was being slipped into one of her hands.  The other nurse was inserting the suppository.  That earned a grunt from Emily but not much else.

 

“When is the last time she ate?”  Doctor Winchester asked.  Castiel had to think about that one.

 

“Um, well, the teacher at her daycare said she drank a full bottle around 3, but I couldn’t get her to eat more than half a bottle once the fever started to rise this evening, not her bottle or her baby food.  That was around 7.  When I tried here earlier, well…”  He motioned towards the floor where the baby had thrown up earlier.  Thankfully someone had cleaned it up already.

 

“Well, milk curdles in a baby’s stomach, so chamomile tea is probably a better choice.  And nothing heavy or cream based for food either.  Simple rice or applesauce, just to get something into her.  We’ll work on getting this fever down and then get some food into her.”  The doctor patted his shoulder before gently guiding him over to the bed.  Emily’s eyes rolled up, recognition lighting them up.  She whined and he immediately reached down to touch her cheek.

 

“It’s ok, baby girl, daddy’s right here.”  He said in his most soothing tone.

 

“We’re going to move her up to pediatrics now.”  The red headed nurse said.  He glanced at the tag on her scrubs.  Charlie, it said.

 

“Ok.  I’ll grab her bag and blanket.”  He hurried to grab the items sitting on the other chair and moved them to the bed.  Charlie hooked the IV to the bed and took the brakes off.

 

“I’ll take you guys up now.”

 

Castiel stayed right next to the bed so Emily could see him.  When she began to fuss he located her pacifier and popped it in her mouth.  She immediately quieted and began sucking at it as he eyes drifted shut.

 

“She’s really going to be ok?  How worried should I be about the seizure?  Can she have more?”  He asked as they left the ER and headed for a bank of elevators.

 

“Some kids are prone.  Is there a history of them in your family?”  She asked in return.

 

“I will have to find out.  Maybe my brother knows.  Our mother has dementia and no longer remembers us, so I wouldn’t be able to ask her.”  He hoped his brother knew.

 

“As long as we can keep the fever from spiking again she should be ok.”  The elevator doors opened and she pushed the bed inside.  Castiel quickly followed.

 

“My brother told me there were viruses to watch out for, and that she could pick up all kinds of things at daycare, like lice, ringworm, croup…”  He chewed nervously on his lower lip.  There was no one else to watch Emily long term while he worked.  He was successful enough that if he wanted to take time off work, he could but then he’d lose his chance at tenure and he didn’t want that to happen….

 

“Are you a single dad?”  She asked.  He nodded.

 

“I never found someone that wanted the same things in life as me, so I just went and got them myself.  I wanted my own house, so I bought one.  I wanted kids, so I went through a surrogate and had Emily.  She’s the best thing to ever happen to me, even as nervewracking as this is.” 

 

“I bet.  Doctor Winchester will be up to check on her personally later.  He’s not an ER doctor, he’s in pediatrics and gets called down when kids come in.”  The doors to the pediatric floor opened and she began pushing the bed out.  Castiel followed.

 

“He seems to be very good with children.  I could not get her to stop screaming but as soon as he picked her up she calmed right down.  Usually she only does that for me or my brother.  Or occasionally my best friend.”  He said.

 

“Oh, he’s great with kids.  Someday he’s going to make a great dad.”  She smiled wide as she turned the gurney left and started down the main hall.

 

“He doesn’t have children?”  Castiel was surprised to hear that but he also didn’t know his own reason for even voicing that question.

 

“No, like you he hasn’t found anyone he wanted to settle down with.  Yet.  Now me, I met the love of my life about 4 years ago and we married this last year.  We’re thinking of having kids but we’re debating on adopting or AI.  She wants to carry at least one baby.”  Charlie was chatting happily and he nodded as he listened.

 

“I took a chance when I went with a surrogate.  I’ve heard so many horror stories, but I wanted a baby that was biologically mine.  She looks a lot like me too, I think.”  He smiled down at his daughter who was asleep on her side.

 

“That’s why either Gilda or me will carry our kids.  I’ve heard of some absolutely awful stories too.”  She turned the bed into a room on the left and very carefully Charlie moved the sleeping baby from the gurney into it and tucked her in.  She checked Emily’s temperature again and seemed pleased with the number the device gave her. 

 

“It dropped?”  He asked.

 

“It did.  Now it’s 102.8.  A nurse will be in shortly to give her more Motrin.  There’s a recliner over in the corner that you can pull over.  I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.  Get some rest while she’s sleeping, you’re going to need it.”  While she grabbed the promised blanket and pillow he slid the recliner over so he could reach out and touch his daughter if she woke up crying, and sat down.  A moment later a blanket was being draped over his legs.  He smiled wearily up at the nurse who smiled back as she tucked the pillow behind his head.  He’d almost forgotten about his daughter’s diaper bag and blanket but Charlie set those on a shelf under the crib.

 

“Rest now.  You have a long battled ahead of you to get her better and you’ll need every ounce of sleep you can get.”  She hit the light switch on her way out and he laid back in the chair, his eyelids already drooping.  He never heard the new nurse enter to hook his daughter up to the machines that would monitor her vitals, or feel the second blanket get draped up and over his shoulders.  He also missed the text that came a while later from his brother. 

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

What finally dragged Castiel back to consciousness was the sound of voices speaking quietly somewhere nearby.  He opened his eyes, blinking in the low light and looking around for the source.  That was when he spotted his brother and Doctor Winchester talking quietly.

 

“Gabe?”  He shifted so he was sitting up and lowered the footrest.  His brother and the doctor both turned to look at him.

 

“Hey, sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you.”  Gabe apologized.  Castiel waved him off as he got to his feet and walked over to them.  He looked at his sleeping baby as he passed the crib.

 

“Is everything alright?”  He asked.

 

“I just came to check and make sure she was comfortable and that her fever was staying down.  And that her Motrin was administered.  It was and her fever is holding steady around 102.3.”  Doctor Winchester replied.  He jabbed a thumb in Gabe’s direction.  “You didn’t tell me your brother was a doctor.  I actually knew him from university, he was teaching a couple of the courses I took.”

 

Castiel hadn’t expected his brother to know his daughter’s doctor. 

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, and Dean here is one that stood out to me.  He was bright and eager to participate.  Reminded me a lot of you.”  Gabe winked at his brother.  He grinned when Castiel blushed and turned his head away.  Gabe turned back to the other man again.  “Cassie here is a little shy.  And rather humble when it comes to bragging about how smart he is.  He’s the foremost expert on bees.  He gives lectures on conservation, hosts studies, and has written books, articles, and papers on the subject.  I’m not the only doctor in the family.”  Gabe’s pride showed as he watched his brother walk over to the crib and gaze down at Emily. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom, and I’d like something to eat.  Gabe, will you stay with her until I get back?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Of course.”  His brother replied.  With a polite smile Castiel ducked between his brother and Doctor Winchester and exited the room.

 

“Doesn’t like when you talk about his achievements?”  Dean waited until Castiel had turned the corner and was out of earshot.

 

“We had parents that were not keen on what he got his doctorate in.  They wanted him to become a medical doctor.  Like me, like our dad, like our mother.  Cassie never wanted to go into medicine.  I’d say he always sort of had his head in the clouds, but that wouldn’t be accurate.  He has always known exactly what he wanted, and has gone after it.  The only thing he hasn’t been successful in attaining is someone to share in his dreams.  His last partner was an asshole.  Cassie wanted children and started looking into making that happen, but his boyfriend was a playboy and didn’t want to settle down.  Gave my brother an ultimatum; him or the babies he wanted.”  Gabe looked over at the crib where his niece was still sleeping. 

 

“I think he made the right decision.”  Dean said.  “I’m at that point now, where I want to settle down, start a family, but the people I meet seem to all have gotten out of miserable long term relationships and aren’t looking for what I’m looking for, or they’re too wild still and not ready to settle down.  I’m 38.  I want kids, I want to get married.  I’d have chosen Emily too.”  He walked over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby.  She was so beautiful, even with pale skin and feverishly rosy cheeks.  She looked so much like her father too.  Castiel was gorgeous, even in his current state of exhaustion, and Dean wished he could know the man better outside these hospital walls. 

 

“My brother’s single.”  Gabe waggled his eyebrows and Dean had to hold back his laughter so he didn’t wake Emily up.

 

“Yes, well, I didn’t exactly get the impression that he’s interested.  And I don’t think he’s in the right state of mind to think about that right now.  He’s worried sick about his daughter, and I don’t blame him.”  Dean reached down to smooth a lock of hair back from the baby’s forehead.

 

“How about this.  When Emily is better I’ll throw a little dinner party, invite my brother and niece, and you.  I know you like him, and if I know my brother, he likes you too.  Like I said though, he’s shy.” 

 

“You think he likes me?”  Dean asked, unsure. 

 

“I know it.  Let’s just worry about getting this little monkey better first.”  Gabe said.  Dean smiled once more at the baby girl.

 

“That’s my top priority at the moment.”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

By the time Castiel returned from using the bathroom and grabbing a few snacks from the vending area down in the cafeteria, Doctor Winchester was gone.  He was a little saddened by that but Emily was awake, cradled in her uncle’s arms, drinking a bottle of something Castiel had not packed in the diaper bag.

 

“What is that?”  He asked as he walked over to the crib.

 

“It’s tea sweetened ever so slightly with the apple juice you had in the bag.  It’ll calm her little tum and keep her hydrated.  She woke up hungry.  I figured you’d want to give her some green beans or something.”  Gabe replied.

 

“I have peas and applesauce in the bag.”  Castiel dug around until he found both jars and her plastic spoon.

 

“Here, daddy.  Sit.”  Gabe motioned to the chair and Castiel sat down.  Gabe settled the baby in his lap, extracting the empty bottle from her grasp so Castiel could feed her something solid.  She finished about a half a jar of each before she started turning her face away.  Gabe was ready with a warm washcloth and got her cleaned up.  She was still much too warm and he pressed the call button for the nurse to come check her temperature.  While they waited, Castiel changed her diaper and took advantage of the moment of calm to cuddle his daughter.  She sounded a bit congested, mostly in her chest, and that worried him. 

 

The nurse came, checked Emily’s temperature and deemed that it had indeed risen a bit again.  It wasn’t time yet for more medicine though, so Castiel settled for sitting in the chair and trying to rock her back to sleep.  Once she was out, he moved her back to the crib and laid her down.

 

“How serious is this, Gabe?”  He whispered, not wanting to wake Emily up.

 

“Dean says it’s the RSV virus.  It’s not one to mess around with.  Pediatrics isn’t my specialty but I know enough about it because I saw it come into the ER a lot during my residency.  Saw babies succumb to it because parents didn’t take care of it before it got out of hand.  And some babies just don’t have strong immune systems.  With you as Emmy’s dad though, she’s going to be ok.  You recognized that she was sick and you got her the help she needed before it got out of hand.  You’re a good father, Cas.  Do not doubt yourself.”  Gabe put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.  Castiel smiled.

 

“I try.  I want to be good for her.  She’s my world.  Her seizure earlier, that scared the hell out of me.  I don’t ever want to see that happen again.”

 

“I saw a lot of fever spikes and febrile seizures too.  She’ll be ok.  She’s a Novak.  We’re tougher than we look.”  Gabe grinned which made his brother smile wider.

 

“Yeah, we are pretty tough.”

 

“Damn right we are.”  Gabe agreed.  He dropped his hand, placing it on the crib railing.  “So, what did you think of Dean?  He’s attractive, right?”

 

“Dean?”  It took Castiel a moment to realize his brother meant Doctor Winchester.  “Oh, Emmy’s doctor.  Y-yes, he’s very handsome.  Why do you ask?”               

 

“Because I happen to know that he is not straight, and he thinks you’re just as handsome.  And…”  Gabe nudged his brother’s shoulder.  “He’s single and looking to settle down, start a family.”

 

“I don’t have time to date, Gabe.  With work and Emmy, it’s practically impossible.”  Castiel’s words were hollow though.  Gabe could hear the hope in them.

 

“That’s why you make the time, Cassie.  Why don’t you try and get a little more sleep, ok?  I’ll keep an eye on the monkey here.”  He gently pushed his brother in the direction of the recliner again and Castiel went without complaint.  He really was exhausted still.  Once he had settled down in it again with the blankets pulled up to his neck, Gabe turned his attention to the machines on the other side of the bed.  He was sure Emily would get through this just fine.  It was Castiel he was really worried about.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Emily spent 48 hours in the hospital before she was given the all clear to go home.  Castiel took one more day off work to make sure she was really getting better before calling up his friend Meg to come and watch her.  There was no way he was sending his baby back to daycare until she was completely over the virus.  The last thing he needed was for her to spread it to the other kids and then contract it all over again.  It lingered though, and she was coughing and miserable for the next week.  It was after Christmas before she was finally beginning to get better. 

 

Gabe called him up to invite him to a little New Year’s party he was throwing.  That was code for coming over for dinner with the baby so her uncle could spoil her rotten, sitting around watching football or movies until Emily fell asleep, and then drinking a few beers or some wine to ring in the new year.  Castiel had to admit, he was going a little stir crazy just sitting at home so he agreed, and on the afternoon of the 31st he arrived at his brother’s house with Emily in tow.

 

“Hey!  I’m glad you said yes and came, I made lasagna with homemade garlic bread and cheesecake for dessert.”  Gabe was talking to him but he was busy taking the baby’s carrier from him and smiling at Emily.  She smiled right back.

 

“Sounds delicious.  When is dinner?”  Castiel asked as he shrugged his coat off.  It was snowing and if it continued he might very well be spending the night.  That wasn’t too bad, Gabe had a spare bedroom that Castiel had crashed in many times over the years, except now there was also a pack and play in there for occasions such as this.

 

“In an hour or so.  Did the princess eat?”  Gabe already had Emily out of her carrier and her coat off.  He smiled when he saw her red dress and little black patent leather shoes. 

 

“I fed her about an hour ago.  She’s good til about 8, then she gets a bottle with cereal for bed.”  Castiel hung up his coat and took off his shoes before joining his brother and daughter on the couch.  He watched as Gabe played with the baby, making her giggle and kick her little legs excitedly. 

 

“I can’t believe how big she’s getting.  She’s growing too fast.”  Gabe pretended to eat the hand that the baby was trying to shove into his mouth, and that earned him peals of laughter from the little girl. 

 

“She really is.  You know she’s already pulling herself up?  She just turned 7 months 2 days ago and she’s already walking along the couch.  I think she’ll be walking before she’s a year.”  Castiel was going to miss this.  He loved his baby and already knew he’d want more kids.  The doorbell rang and Gabe passed Emily back to her father.

 

“Are you expecting more company?”  Castiel asked as his brother got up to answer the door.

 

“You’re not company, you know that.”  Gabe said as he walked away.  That didn’t answer the question though.  Castiel turned around so he could look over the back of the couch to see who else had been invited.  His jaw dropped when Doctor Winchester came walking in.

 

“I brought a bottle of wine.  I figured you probably had something harder to bring the New Year in with, but this might go nice with dinner.”  The man was telling Gabe as he handed over a bag.

 

“Oh, yeah, this will, actually.  Thanks.  Take your coat off, and your shoes.  I know it’s snowing like mad out there again.  Come on over here.  Cassie’s already here with the monkey.  I was playing with her and I’m eager to steal her back.”  Gabe set the bag on a table just outside the kitchen and motioned to Dean to follow him.  When they came around the couch Gabe had a grin on his face.

 

“I invited Dean tonight too.  He was just going to be sitting at home too, and I figured why do that when we can all sit around and spoil a beautiful princess?”  He leaned down to steal his niece back.  She giggled and patted his cheeks when he blew a raspberry against her belly.  Castiel tugged the hem of his sweater down as he got to his feet.

 

“Hello, Doctor Winchester.  It’s nice to see you again.”  He hoped and prayed he didn’t sound half as nervous as he felt.  Dean smiled and nodded.

 

“You know, I’m not Emily’s doctor anymore.  You can just call me Dean.”

 

Castiel smiled shyly.  “Alright.  Just…don’t call me Cassie.  It’s annoying enough when my brother does it.  Castiel or Cas is fine.”

 

“Cas.”  Dean tried the shortened name out and Castiel resisted the urge to shiver at the sound.  It sounded good.  The doctor smiled wider.  “I like that.  Does your name have meaning?”

 

“Cassie and me, we were both named after angels, except the hospital botched my brother’s spelling.  He was supposed to be Cassiel.  Whoever filled out the form put a t instead of a second s in his name.  Personally, I like Cas-t-iel better than Cas-s-iel.”  Gabe explained. 

 

“So, you’re an angel?”  Dean’s eyes were still on Castiel and Gabe knew that question was not meant for him.  The doctor had a flirty smile on his lips that his brother had totally zeroed in on.

 

“Hardly.  My mother made a mistake in naming either of us after such divine creatures.”  Castiel chuckled.

 

“Emmy and me, we’re going to go check the lasagna.  Be back in a few.”  Gabe escaped to the kitchen before Castiel could get his daughter back, and took the bag with the wine with him.  Castiel motioned to the couch and together he and Dean sat down.

 

“So she’s feeling better, I see.  She looks great.”  Dean said.

 

“She’s back to her usual, mischievous self, so yes, she’s feeling much better.  She’s even back at school again.  I had a friend watching her for about a week after her stint in the hospital.  I was afraid she’d just spread the virus around and get it again.  As it is, I’m sure she’ll be sick again before this winter is over.”  Castiel was not looking forward to that.

 

“I’m sure she will.  Comes with the territory.  Just keep yourself healthy so you can keep up.”  Dean turned a bit so he was facing the other man.  “So, your brother said you’re a doctor, and that you’re into the preservation of bees.  What exactly do you teach at the university?”

 

“I teach an agriculture class, horticulture, botany, and bee husbandry.  That course was introduced to the university by me and it’s one of the highest attended.  I think students are under the impression it will be a cake walk for them.  They quickly learn that it is not.”  Castiel replied, grinning rather wickedly.  Dean laughed, delighted to see the handsome teacher relaxing a bit and opening up.

 

“So what, you keep bees right there on campus?”  He asked.

 

“Most of my courses are taught on land owned by the school, at the edge of campus.  The bees are kept there.  They pollinate all of the plants I make my other classes handle.  It’s beneficial all the way around for all of the courses I teach.”  Castiel explained.

 

“That’s actually really smart.  And it teachers your other students to have a healthy respect for the creatures that make it possible for them to even grow the flowers, fruits, and vegetables they’re attempting to cultivate.”  Dean admired this man.  A lot.  Castiel smiled wide and he was struck by just how beautiful the man was when he was not nervous, frightened and exhausted.

 

“Exactly!  Many of my students take multiple courses that I teach, but they understand and respect all of the insects and other creatures that have a part in helping the plants to grow and produce.  I used to teach an entomology course but when they offered to let me teach bee husbandry, I jumped at the opportunity.”

 

“What do you do for fun, Cas?  I mean, besides change diapers and wash tiny sleepers.”  Dean’s teasing was all in good fun and it made Castiel laugh.

 

“Well, in between diapers, feedings, and getting tiny hands shoved in my mouth, I’m often found chasing a now mobile infant around.  When she’s asleep I usually read, or watch a movie if I have the time.” 

 

“What do you like to read?”  Dean asked.

 

“Anything that isn’t nursery rhymes.”  Castiel laughed. 

 

“I’m a fan of Kurt Vonnegut, myself.  And of Tolkien.  I enjoy the classics too.”  Dean said.

 

“I can’t say I’ve read anything by Vonnegut, but I have read everything Tolkien ever wrote.  He is a favorite.  So are Martin, Rowling, Pratchett…I am an avid reader, so I could easily keep going.”  Castiel read more than most people, he knew this, but books were his happy place. 

 

“Mmm, I like your taste in authors.”  Dean smiled and Castiel found himself relaxing even more and smiling back.  He had already figured out what his brother was up to but frankly, he wasn’t upset about it.  If anything, he was glad.  Dean was as nice as he was handsome, and it was a pleasure getting to know him.

 

“Here you go, daddy.  I need to use the little boy’s room and princess wants to get down and move around.  She was upset that I wasn’t letting her wander around in the kitchen.”  Gabe reappeared and handed Emily back before leaving again.  Castiel settled her in his lap and she looked up at Dean with eyes almost as blue as her father’s.

 

“She is an absolutely gorgeous child.”  The man said as he engaged her in a game of peek-a-boo.  She was giggling and grabbing at his hands every time he covered his face.

 

“Thank you.  You really have a gift with children.  Or at least, with my child.  She tends to be a bit shy like me with new people but she warmed right up to you the moment she met you.”  Castiel observed.

 

“Children are the best judge of character.  Babies in particular.  If they don’t like a person, chances are that person isn’t good.  I have a niece, she’s 2.  She has always been very friendly but she cries every single time she’s around my brother’s boss.  The man is a snake and an awful human being.  Aubrey just instinctively knows it.  My brother is applying elsewhere because he gets bad vibes off his boss too.”  Dean was delighted when the baby held out her arms to him.  “Can I?”  He asked.  Castiel smiled and nodded.  Dean reached over to take the baby who used his dress shirt to pull herself up until she was standing on his thigh.

 

“Well aren’t you a big girl.  You showing off how strong you are?”  He cooed.  She gurgled as she bounced up and down, a huge smile plastered to her face.  Castiel liked the way Dean interacted with his daughter.  When she decided to gnaw on his chin he didn’t even bat an eye.

 

“I’m sorry, she’s getting 2 new teeth in.  Everything is a teething ring.”  Castiel grabbed the diaper bag and fished around until he found one of the teething toys and shook it to get Emily’s attention.  She reached for it and shoved it into her mouth.

 

“Teething, what a fun time.”  Dean turned the baby around so that she was sitting in his lap with her back to his chest.  Her eyes landed on the TV where a commercial was playing.  It was a cartoon and she was riveted.

 

“Mmm, I have teething tablets that make it much more bearable.  When she fusses, I give her a couple and she calms right down.  No fevers, no rashes, no cranky baby.  They’re the most incredible thing ever to be invented.”  Castiel reached back into the diaper bag and took out the tiny bottle of pills to show him.  Dean took them and read the ingredients.

 

“I like that you’re using a homeopathic approach.  I know that as a doctor I’m supposed to suggest things like Motrin to reduce the pain but the fewer chemicals you put into her body, the healthier she will be.  When and if I have kids, I will do things like this, and cloth diapers.”  Dean handed the bottle back and Castiel tucked it back into the bag.

 

“I use cloth diapers.” 

 

“Cassie here is an environmentalist, to the extreme.  We’re talking solar panels on his house, a hybrid car, hemp clothing, cloth diapers, natural, homemade soaps, the whole shebang.”  Gabe said as he walked back in the room.  Dean smiled at Castiel.

 

“Those are things I’ve actually been looking into.  I priced solar panels for my place, and my sister in law taught me to make my own soap.  It’s really not hard at all and it cleans really well.  I have an energy efficient car but I also have a ’67 Chevy Impala.  She’s a gas guzzler though, so I try to save rides in her for special occasions.”

 

“Wow, I love antique cars.  I go to the shows several times a year.  I still went this summer, right after Emmy was born.  I hope it’s something she learns to like as she gets older.  So we can have something in common.”  Castiel sounded almost wistful in his dreams about his daughter. 

 

“Every parents wants that kind of bond with their child.  Unfortunately kids tend to like things we couldn’t possibly ever fathom showing interest in.  My dad never could get why I liked comic books over hunting, or why I would rather get in the kitchen and bake a pie with my mom than be out in the shed dressing the kills with him.  But to my credit, my brother didn’t like hunting any more than I did.”  Dean chuckled and looked down at the baby in his lap.  She was tugging at her shoes and had one halfway off.  He slipped it back on which just made her kick her little legs excitedly. 

 

“She’s so calm with you.  I’m impressed.”  Castiel smiled at his little girl when she looked up and batted her blue eyes at him.  She smiled right back, showing off the 2 teeth she had on the bottom.

 

“I love kids.  It’s why I went into pediatrics.”  Dean bounced the baby on his knee and she babbled happily, her little arms swinging and waving her teething toy around.  When she arched her back and slid forward he lowered her down so her feet were on the floor.  With both Dean and Castiel watching her she began walking along the couch, dancing up and down a little as she went.

 

“She’s eager to grow up.”  Dean mused.

 

“I want more.”  Castiel blurted, and quickly ducked his head as his cheeks began to flush red.

 

“Children are a delight.  I want my own someday.”  Dean said.  Castiel glanced up to see the man smiling at him.  He found himself smiling back.

 

“Oh, look at the monkey!  I have a walker!”  Gabe had walked in the room, seen the baby walking, and rushed back out again.  He returned only moments later with a box. 

 

“You bought a walker?”  Castiel smiled wider as he watched his brother pulling it out of the box and setting it up.

 

“Darn right I did.  So when I’m watching her she can move around easily.  We’re going to have lots of fun.”  Gabe explained.  It didn’t take much to set the walker up and Emily’s curiosity got the best of her.  She dropped to all fours and crawled over to see what her uncle was up to.  He got the walker finished and popped her into it.  For a moment she bounced up and down, smacking her hands on the tray before looking up at her uncle.

 

“Come on, princess, show your daddy and Dean what you can do.”  He urged.  She kicked and sent herself backwards, her eyes widening in surprise.  It clicked quickly that she was mobile and they watched as she began scooting backwards around the room, bouncing off the furniture.

 

“Eh, she’ll figure out how to go forward eventually.”  Gabe got back to his feet and gathered up all of the plastic and cardboard that had been part of the packaging.

 

“Do you watch her very often?”  Dean asked when the baby managed to lunge forward and bump into his leg.  He tickled her, grinning when she burst into giggles. 

 

“Currently, no, but I plan to spend a lot more time with her.”  Gabe replied.

 

“You want us to come over more?”  Castiel was clearly confused.

 

“No, dumb dumb, I want to babysit while you go on dates.  We’re going to have so much fun.  I’m going to teach her how to make cookies and homemade candies, and we’re going to the park so she can help me pick up chicks.”  Gabe was busy playing with the baby as he talked, ignoring the look of shock on his brother’s face and the look of amusement on Dean’s.

 

“You are not using my baby to pick up women.”  Castiel chastised once he found his voice again.

 

“Oh, but she’s already helped me a few times without even trying.  Isn’t that right, monkey butt?”  Gabe was busy making faces at Emily as she bumped her walker into his legs over and over.

 

“Gabe.”  Castiel crossed his arms and glared at his brother until the man turned to look at him.

 

“What?  She needs a father, I’m helping.”

 

Castiel’s jaw went slack for a moment before slamming shut again.

 

“She _has_ a father.  _Me_!”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes as he pulled toys from a toy box and set a few on the walker’s tray.  Emily immediately grabbed for them.

 

“Well, duh, of course she has you.  But she could use another one.”

 

Castiel was not sure exactly how to respond to that.  Here he was, sitting and conversing with one of the most attractive men he’d ever met in his life and Gabe seemed intent on interfering.  Typical.  Silently he got to his feet and walked out of the room.

 

“Is he ok?  He’s not going to like, pack the baby up and leave, is he?”  Dean asked after a door somewhere down the hall closed.

 

“He’s fine, and he’s not going anywhere, I took the keys to his car.”  Gabe pulled a set out of his pocket and dangled them.  “He just has a hard time sometimes with his words.  Dating has never been easy for him.  If you like him, you’ll have to do the asking.  He’s too scared to do it on his own.  But he wants you to.  Unfortunately I think you’ll have to smooth over my mess.  I embarrassed him more than I intended.” 

 

Dean felt a bump against his leg and then a tiny hand grabbing at his pants.  Emily was whining, wanting him to pick her up so he did.

 

“You want cuddles, sweetheart?  Or are you worried about your daddy?”  He cooed.  She gave him a gummy smile as he wiped away the drool on her chin.

 

“Watch her for a moment?  I’m going to go check on my brother.”  Gabe shoved the keys in his pocket and got up.  Dean turned his attention to Emily who was busy investigating the buttons on his shirt.  He’d dressed nicer than he’d planned since he’d known Castiel was going to be here and the baby was fascinated by the tiny black buttons.  A good 10 minute had passed and still no one had returned.  Thankfully Emily wasn’t a fussy baby and was busy babbling and entertaining herself.  He watched her chew on her own fingers and grab at her shiny black shoes before getting up on her knees to balance on one of his legs.

 

“I like your daddy, princess.  Think he’ll go on a date with me?”  He murmured.  She smiled up at him and he just knew she was going to be an absolutely gorgeous girl when she got older.  Castiel definitely had his work cut out for him.  All she’d have to do is bat her eyelashes and she’d have boys and girls alike falling over themselves to be in her good graces. 

 

“I would.  I-If you asked.”

 

Dean jumped and turned to see Castiel slowly approaching the couch.  He looked nervous with his arms wrapped around himself.  For a man either near or in his 40’s, he seemed incredibly shy.  His brain supplied the correct word suddenly; introvert.  Castiel was an introvert.  Nothing wrong with that.  He wasn’t exactly an extrovert himself.

 

“Come here, sit down.  I don’t bite.”  Dean patted the seat next to him and Castiel returned to his previous seat, though it felt like he was sitting just a bit closer.  Emily spotted her father and began babbling excitedly at him as she continued to pull at Dean’s buttons.

 

“I would very much like to take you out.  If you’d like, we could find a place where Emily could come too.  A museum, maybe?  But I would definitely like to take you to dinner at some point in the near future.  Maybe then we could take Gabe up on his offer.” 

 

Castiel smiled and when his daughter crawled out of Dean’s lap and into his, he pulled her close to kiss the top of her head.

 

“I would like that.  Maybe we could do dinner first?  Just you and me.  Then perhaps visit the museum the following weekend.  There are a few new exhibits I would like to see.  It’s been a long while since I’ve gone.”

 

“Well, do you have time next Friday?  I know a great place, makes the best burgers in the city.”  Dean was thrilled that Castiel liked him and that it wasn’t just Gabe reading too much into it and making assumptions.

 

“I’ll watch the rugrat.  You guys ready to eat?”  Gabe asked from the doorway.  Castiel stood up and Dean did the same.  Emily reached for him and Castiel handed her over.

 

“I’d like that.  I’m done with classes by 4 on Fridays.  I can have Emily over here by 6.  We can meet here and go together.”  Castiel offered as they started for the kitchen.

 

“Sounds good.  I get out of work at 5 and I’m not on call for the ER that night.  So we can enjoy dinner and conversation.”  Dean smiled and held out one of the chairs at the table so Castiel could sit.  Gabe attached a seat to the table, a sort of floating high chair and plucked his niece from his brother’s arms to put her in it.

 

“Where did you get this?  And when?”  Castiel asked as he checked the clamps.  He was impressed with his brother’s dedication to being a responsible uncle.

 

“I wanted a high chair for her for when she’s over here but I don’t exactly have a big house, so I wanted something that would save space.  Another professor recommended this, so I checked reviews on every one I came across, and this one had the best reviews.  She can be buckled into it so she can’t escape and fall, and it will support her weight and not slip off.  I used it once before when you asked me to watch her so you could attend that conference.  She likes it.”  Gabe got the food to the table, careful to keep anything hot or dangerous out of the baby’s reach.  Instead, he set a sippy cup down in front of her.  Castiel had been trying them with her lately and she was slowly getting the idea.  She grabbed it and tilted her head back to drink from it while Gabe served the food. 

 

After asking where the wine glasses were, Dean poured them all some wine.  They talked as they ate, and Castiel spooned squash and beef noodle baby food into his daughter’s mouth.  When they were done eating Castiel helped his brother clear the table and load the dishwasher while Dean got a sleepy Emily cleaned up.  After a dessert of cheesecake with cherries on top, they retired to the living room.  Emily kept rubbing at her eyes so Castiel grabbed her diaper bag and excused himself.

 

“So.  You got the date with my brother.  Good for you.”  It was early so Gabe opted to put a movie in rather than watch the pre-ball drop ceremonies.  He found them tedious.

 

“He sort of overheard me talking to Emily and telling her I liked him and that I wanted to ask him out.  He said if I asked, he’d say yes.  So hell yeah I went for it.”  Dean was grinning.  Gabe grabbed the remote and settled back in his recliner, leaving the couch for Dean and his brother.

 

“He’s really incredibly sweet, just shy.”

 

“He’s introverted, and I get that.  I might be a doctor and deal with people every day, but really, I’m a homebody.  I am looking forward to taking him out and getting to know him better.  So far, I really like him.”  Dean glanced back towards the hall but Castiel had not returned yet.

 

“It was hard in our house for him growing up.  Our parents are very outgoing.  So am I.  Castiel was always content to stay up in his room with his books whereas I wanted to be out with my friends all the time.  I do think he has blossomed though.  He’s a fantastic teacher and his students love him.  I turned to teaching medicine because I got tired of the chaos that came with working in a hospital.  Been at it about 15 years now.  I’m glad you did well and have the medical career you wanted.  I think you and my brother are a good fit.”  Gabe smirked at him.  “Just wait until he gets talking about bees.  Prepare to have your ear talked off.”

 

Dean laughed at that.  “If he does, I’m cool with it.  He’s passionate about something and that’s great.  But it goes both ways.  I’ll talk his ear off about medicine too.”

 

“That’s fine with me, if that’s what you want.”  Castiel said as he walked in.  He had ditched the sweater, his white button down untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

“Ditching clothes already?”  Gabe teased.

 

“Emmy used my sweater as a snot rag.  She was exhausted and kept rubbing her face against it.  It was wet with tears and snot because she was fighting falling asleep, so once she finally crashed, I took it off.”  Castiel replied as he sat down again beside Dean, this time much closer.  “This ok?”  He asked softly.  Dean slid an arm around his shoulders and tugged him a little closer.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Ok, so I popped a movie in.  We all good with Harry Potter?  It’s 8 and I figure it’s almost a 3 hour movie.  That’ll leave us an hour before the ball drop and we can tune in to one of those crappy shows and listen to crappy songs for that last hour.”  Gabe said as he fast forwarded through the previews.

 

“That’s ok by me.”  Castiel looked at Dean who nodded in agreement.

 

“I love Harry Potter.”

 

Gabe smiled as he pressed play.

 

“Let the boring adult life festivities begin!”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Castiel ended up snuggled against Dean’s side as they drank more wine and watched the movie.  When the movie ended Gabe turned to the Time Square special and then muted the television so they could all talk.  As the New Year slowly approached they discussed a myriad of different topics.  When the countdown began Gabe went to grab a bottle of champagne and new glasses.  With their glasses in hand they counted the last 60 seconds down, except as the East Coast toasted in the New Year, Dean leaned down to press a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips.

 

“Happy New Year.”  He whispered.  Castiel’s smile was wide as he stared into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life.

 

“Happy New Year to you too.”

 

He had a good feeling about this coming year.         

 

**Author's Note:**

> Little Emmy is ok, and Castiel has a date with the handsome doctor, so it all worked out. I hope you enjoyed this one. Kudos and comments are always welcome. :)


End file.
